


Your Eyes By Firelight

by Sorin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorin/pseuds/Sorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth can be a hard thing to face, but it can certainly be worth it. (NSFW!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes By Firelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xmoyashiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmoyashiii/gifts).



> I finally finished this gift 'fic after letting the idea sit around for ages, ugh I'm a horrible gift-giver BUT ANYWAY HERE IT IS. :D This work contains explicit sexual content between two men, so if that's not your thing, this is not the 'fic for you!

It is late- very late.He isn’t entirely sure what time it is, but he’s sure he’s beyond caring.His world has narrowed down to the soft darkness of his room, lit from outside by the full moon reflecting off of the ice and the snow, the chill warded off by a fire in the fireplace.A curtain hangs over the window, though it’s not enough to block out the light entirely- it simply softens it, makes the room feel like a dream.He thinks of nothing save the warm body pressed against his own, the mouth trailing kisses along his jaw, and he tips his head back, closing his eyes tight.

“Is it all right?”A soft voice, a softer question, and he nods in response, swallowing thickly.It’s more than all right- he could never, ever say no.He feels the lips against his skin curve into a smile, and his knees go weak.He hasn’t been in this position in a long time- it’s been at least two years since the last time, two years since the two had gone stumbling to a room together- not his, then- two years since he’d held someone so close he could feel their heartbeat.

He is afraid, but at the same time, he revels in it.Part of him knows this is wrong, knows that when the sun comes up they will both return to their normal, everyday lives, knows that they can never- _will never-_ be more… but at the same time, that doesn’t bother him much.He loves the life he leads, and while he cares deeply for his partner, he is not in love- and he knows that feeling is mutual.

Gentle hands drift up his sides and slowly begin to unbutton his shirt, fingers deft and clever, pausing to ghost along his collarbone.He shudders and opens his eyes, gazing up at the ceiling for want of anything else to look at- he doesn’t want to move away.He doesn’t _dare_ move away.Every inch of skin laid bare gets the same treatment, fingertips callused from swordplay making him tremble in anticipation.The touch is, at the same time, a sharp reminder of the dangers they both face every day, the calluses speaking not of learning for fun but fighting in earnest, defending those around them and their beloved country from the myriad of threats that never seem to stop coming.

He finds himself being steered gently to the bed, and he closes his eyes as his shirt is stripped off and he’s gently pushed back onto the mattress.He lets himself fall, reaching up and pulling his lover with him, and he’s rewarded with a soft huff of laughter against his neck.He smiles a little, and the smile turns to a gasp when sharp teeth graze against his throat.He tips his head back further, stifling a groan as hot breath ghosts against the hollow, followed by a tongue that he knows all too well is _incredibly_ skilled.He knows later that mouth will return to his neck, that tongue will lap up beads of sweat formed during their lovemaking, and the thought makes him ache with need.

The temperature in the room seems to rapidly increase as things progress, as that incredible mouth moves lower to tease and torment every sensitive spot he has- found methodically through hours spent together, stitched moments in time, be it a few moments here and there to nights wound in each other’s arms.For all that the only love between them is that born of friendship, he thinks, this is the only partner he’s truly looked forward to having in quite some time.There’s something in the ease with which he’s touched, the gentleness with which he’s handled, that he doesn’t get elsewhere- and he craves it.It’s been _far_ too long… and he could have said back then that the relationship wouldn’t have lasted anyway, but he kept his peace on the matter, and when it inevitably ended, the two of them wound up right back where they’d started, exactly where he’d hoped they would.

The pleasure and desire begins pulsing faster through his veins, keeping rhythm with a heart that’s beating perhaps faster than it should for someone who’s been in this position before.His lover is fascinated with that fact, lips lingering over the pulse in his thigh after removing his trousers in one quick, simple motion, and it isn’t long before those lips are once again pressed to his own in a fiery kiss that steals his breath, that catches the near-sob of pleasure as a hand wraps around his aching length.

“Is it all right?”The question comes again, this time tinged with worry- and he answers with another deep, reckless kiss, burying his own hands in soft hair and then running one down a still-clothed back.That, he thinks absently, needs to be remedied _immediately…_ and he will, as soon as he can tear himself away from the beautiful agony of that hand wrapped around him, stroking too gently, too lightly.He has always liked a firm touch, and his lover knows this- but this teasing, this carefulness, is simply a front.

When he can finally wrap his brain around the idea, he quickly divests his partner of all the clothing he can reach.A warm chuckle, rich and smooth as the chocolate he likes to drink, washes over him and makes him whine a little, a soft sound that begs for more.As soon as the last of the clothing is on the floor and forgotten, once that warm body is once again pressed against his own, he feels like a weight is bearing down on him- but it’s welcome, wanted, _needed._

His breath comes quickly, almost in soft, desperate pants as his partner glides down his body again.He knows what is coming, and the smell of roses fills the air as that amazing mouth seals itself around the tip of him.His hips jerk despite himself and he lets out a soft cry, and then a sharper one when a finger slick with oil presses into him, but he knows the pain will fade- and it does, fairly rapidly, as his body remembers and adjusts.His lover is patient, distracting him with his mouth as he prepares him.Perhaps, he thinks dimly, one might find it odd if they knew about the two of them- same-sex pairings weren’t necessarily frowned upon, but weren’t often spoken of out loud.He doesn’t care in the least, most especially not in this moment.

It’s not long before he’s seeing stars, between the mouth wrapped around him and the fingers working inside of him.His hands clutch at the blankets beneath him, and he forces one to let go, shakily moves it to touch his lover’s hair, his shoulder.“Now,” he breathes, “please, now-!”

A soft laugh, adding to all of it.“Be patient,” is his response, and he teases him just a bit longer before withdrawing and pausing, then moving over him.

He immediately hooks his legs around his partner’s hips, wraps his arms around him and kisses him again, drowning-deep and intense.His hands wander where they can, then, gliding over defined muscle beneath silky-soft skin- he feels dizzy from all of it.It’s not often that he allows himself to be taken, mostly for this reason… it simply overwhelms him, and that sensation is one that makes him a little wary.He shoves all of that to the back of his mind when he feels his partner’s erection against his thigh, then a slight shift, a gentle press, and his breath leaves him in a rush.

Being made love to is very different from making love, he thinks absently, once again staring up at the ceiling and struggling to catch his breath.His partner is patient, staying as still as he can, but his hips twitch every now and then- he wants to move, and badly.Everything is quiet for a few heartbeats, then his lover slowly shifts again, bracing himself on his arms on either side of him and looking into his eyes.He nods slightly- and then he is lost.

The first thrust draws a gasp from him, the second a muffled cry, and then he _remembers_ and steadies himself.It feels like the ebb and flow of the tide, the one time he’d been to the sea, and he lifts his legs higher, changing the angle ever so slightly.His partner makes a breathless sound and presses his face against his neck, flushed and hot… and as he’d thought at the beginning he kisses his neck, darting his tongue at damp skin.His eyes roll back at that, then close tightly once more as his body gives way.His hands clutch at his lover’s shoulders and draw him closer, as though two could _truly_ become one.

The pleasure becomes more intense with each pounding heartbeat, each breath drawn in gasps, each soft sound that his partner elicits- and each soft sound he makes.That’s what he loves the most, hearing his lover- whomever that may be- in their pleasure, and his partner now doesn’t hold back much.He isn’t overly loud, but he’s very obvious, and that drives him closer yet.When he’s sure he can’t take a single second more, his partner slows, pushing himself up a bit more and shifting, settling a hand on his hips and looking down at him with eyes that burn with _want_ and _need_.

Though part of him is shy, and really, he has no reason why this is, he nods.His partner slowly withdraws and sits back, reclining on his elbows and beckoning him closer.He goes willingly, straddling his hips and carefully sliding down on him, taking him in inch by inch.It doesn’t hurt, but he likes the control he suddenly has, despite being somewhat exposed.Now it’s his turn to lock his gaze onto his partner’s, to control the pace and to watch him intently as his handsome face betrays him.He leans forward, giving over for a moment in favor of kissing him deeply, then takes control back with a bite at his lower lip, then at his chin.He sits up straight, deciding that they’re far beyond the need for shame, and he moves powerfully- and when his partner falls back and grips his hips, turning him ever so slightly, he cries out as the next thrust hits him in _just_ the right place.

Though he knows it’s obvious, he still manages to gasp out that he’s close, so close, and his partner wraps his hand around him and strokes him in the same rhythm.His back arches sharply and he cries out, hips moving frantically, and knowing nobody can hear him, his lover’s name shapes his lips as his orgasm hits him, nearly knocking him senseless, pulsing along every nerve in his body and onto his lover’s stomach and chest.

“ _Aymeric-!_ ”

He slumps forward, and his lover gently urges him back, taking him once more and driving himself to his own end.It doesn’t take long, but he doesn’t care either way- it could have lasted another eternity and he’d have been just as thrilled.It feels just as amazing to experience his partner’s climax as it had his own, or nearly so, and the two collapse to the blankets in a sweaty heap together, panting and clinging tight, still joined and unwilling to part.

When they finally do, his lover rises unsteadily and goes to fetch a cloth.He pushes himself up onto one arm, then flops back down, exhausted in the most wonderful way.It’s a moment before he returns, but he reaches out for him when he does, and smiles as he settles back down.

“That was… very intense,” his lover- Aymeric- says softly, gently cleaning him with the cloth before wiping at his own body.

“Is that bad?”He raises an eyebrow, watching him and feeling just a little embarrassed at causing such a mess.

Aymeric laughs, his voice low and warm.“No, not at all.”He tosses the cloth aside and settles in next to him, reaching out to trail his fingertips along his jaw.“I’m glad I’m here.It’s been a long time.”

“So it has,” he says softly, then smiles charmingly at him.“I should invite you to meet the savior of Eorzea more often, I think.”

That makes Aymeric laugh again.“Or, you could come visit _me_ in Foundation,” he suggests.“Your duty is here, I know, but your family lives there as well.”He pauses, then softens, leaning down to kiss him.“Aside from that, Haurchefant… I miss you when you’re gone for so long.”

Haurchefant chuckles softly.“You miss me, or you miss this?” he asks, unable to resist the urge to tease.

“Well.”Aymeric pauses, then grins and blushes a little.“Both, but mainly you and your company- _outside_ of bed.”

“Any time you require it or me, you’ve only to send for me,” Haurchefant says, stretching lazily and looking up at the ceiling again.He pauses, then looks at Aymeric again.“So.What did you think of the Warrior of Light?”

Aymeric makes a quiet, thoughtful sound.“I think they’ve a great deal on their shoulders,” he finally says.“A person of very few words, but… that’s not necessarily a bad thing.I suppose we’ll see how things play out.”He looks at Haurchefant curiously.“You certainly have a high opinion of them, for being an adventurer.”

Haurchefant smiles.“Because they’ve done Camp Dragonhead- and me- several great services,” he says.“Set them on the heretics and we shall soon find our problem minimized.”He pauses, then chuckles and reaches up to twirl a lock of soft black hair around his finger.“I’d say it’s good fortune for us all.”

“Mm… perhaps.”Aymeric looks thoughtful for a moment, then raises an eyebrow at him.“You two do seem rather close, however.”

“Ah!Is that jealousy I hear?”Haurchefant grins at him, but his heart jumps a little.He knows very well that a couple nights of passion does not a relationship make, but… it’s possible, he thinks, that there might be something there, when the adventurer looks at him.Maybe.

Aymeric sputters, blush deepening.“No, nothing like that!”He sighs and leans over, giving Haurchefant a long kiss- and biting his lower lip after, making him gasp and laugh again.

“That seems like jealousy,” he teases, but he softens and runs his fingers through Aymeric’s hair.“The very _last_ thing I want to do is hurt you, however, so…”

“You won’t,” Aymeric replies, smiling and shaking his head before settling back down next to him.“I’ve no interest in pursuing a relationship… not even with you, tempting as it sometimes is.”His tone and the gentle look in his eyes take any sting there may have been out of his words.“You should tell them how you feel.”

Haurchefant pauses.“Perhaps,” he says slowly.He could, if he knew exactly how that was- he’s not sure he can call it love, but… he hasn’t felt it before, he doesn’t think.“I want to think it over a little.”He looks at Aymeric and smiles.“And, I want to enjoy my time with you.”

Aymeric pushes himself up and leans over him, kissing him again.“As it happens, I’ve nowhere to be immediately in the morning,” he murmurs, and Haurchefant immediately reaches up and wraps one arm around him, the other gently pushing his hair back from his face.

“How convenient,” Haurchefant replies, feeling himself starting to come to life again.“I’ve nowhere to be either.”He smiles and lets Aymeric straddle his hips, kissing him deeply and letting all other thoughts go.Perhaps in the morning, when they have to part, he’ll consider talking to the Warrior of Light when they return… but for now, he thinks, things are as they should be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little Haurchefant/Aymeric fun requested by xmoyashiii, and delivered after... a lot of procrastination on my part, ahaha. :D;;;; I've been staring at Ashes all week and finally was like ugh no, I need to go work on something else, so- here it is. At first I wasn't really sure who's PoV it was going to be from, but she requested Haurchefant, and I exist to please. :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it:)


End file.
